starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300
Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT 1300 — один из самых успешных дизайнов грузовых кораблей Кореллианской машиностроительной корпорации. Самым известным примером данной модели был «Тысячелетний сокол», сильно (и нелегально) модифицированный YT-1300. Появления * «Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * * * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * * * «Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith» * «The Final Exit» * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Арфа души народа Шару» * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Огненный ветер Осеона» * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Звёздная пещера ТонБоки» * «Звезда Смерти» * * * * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Fire Ring Race» * «Shinbone Showdown» * «Kessel Run» * «Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике» * ''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic * «Реванш Хана Соло» * «Хан Соло и потерянное наследство» * «Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya» * «Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика» * «Maze Run» * «Way of the Wookiee» * * * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Rookies: Rendezvous» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?» * «Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * «The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья ½» * «Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II» * «Once Bitten» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера» * «Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III» * «Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина» * «Star Wars: Trench Run» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» * «Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four» * «Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra» * «Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin» * «Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator» * «Rebel Force: Renegade» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности!» * «Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3» * «Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!» * «Star Wars 11: Star Search!» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld!» * «Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords» * «Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon» * «Star Wars 15: Star Duel» * «Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting» * «Star Wars 17: Crucible» * «Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes» * «Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble» * «Star Wars 20: Deathgame» * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?» * «Star Wars 33: Saber Clash» * «Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt» * «Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising» * «Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt» * «Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion» * «Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap» * «Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley» * «The Rebel Thief» * «Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids» * «Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue» * «Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan» * «Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction» * «Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster» * «Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates» * «Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem» * «Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld» * «The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell» * «Darth Vader Strikes» * «The Serpent Masters» * «Deadly Reunion» * «Traitor's Gambit» * «The Night Beast» * «The Power Gem» * «Iceworld» * «Revenge of the Jedi» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «Doom Mission» * «Race for Survival» * «X-wing Marks the Spot» * «Star Wars 3-D» * «Imperial Spy» * «Death Star Pirates» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * * «Uhl Eharl Khoehng» * «The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot» * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» * «Star Wars: Empire 20: A Little Piece of Home, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together» * «Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array» * «Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2» * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * «Галактика страха: Армия ужаса» * «Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd» * «Галактика страха: Голод» * «Star Wars Rebellion: Vector» * «Игра вслепую» * «Princess Leia, Imperial Servant» * «The Second Kessel Run» * «As Long As We Live...» * «The Frozen World of Ota» * «Planet of Kadril» * «Planet of the Dead» * «The Pandora Effect» * «Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array» * * «Руины Дантуина» * * «Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom» * «Любовная история» * «The Paradise Detour» * «A New Beginning» * «Showdown» * «The Final Trap» * «Внеплановый рейс» * «Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell» * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * «Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * (роман)«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка)» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * ''The Empire Strikes Back'' game * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Стойкий» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * «The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * * «Star Wars: X-wing Alliance» * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire» * «Star Wars 45: Death Probe» * «Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe» * «Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever» * «Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil» * «Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin» * «Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising» * «Star Wars 55: Plif!» * «Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds» * «Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!» * «Star Wars 58: Sundown!» * «Star Wars 59: Bazarre» * «Star Wars 62: Pariah!» * «Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider» * «Star Wars 67: The Darker» * «Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Тени Империи» * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 69: Смерть в Городе костей» * «Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle» * «Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos» * «Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty» * «Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor» * «Star Wars 73: Lahsbane» * «Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect» * «Star Wars 75: Tidal» * «Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue» * «Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...» * «Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice» * «Star Wars 79: The Big Con» * «Star Wars 80: Ellie» * * * * * «The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages» * «Star Wars: TIE Fighter» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor» * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * «Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching» * «Star Wars 85: The Hero» * «Star Wars 91: Wookiee World» * «Star Wars 92: The Dream» * «Star Wars 93: Catspaw» * «Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons» * «Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand» * «Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away» * «Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess» * «Star Wars 100: First Strike» * «Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls» * * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition» * «Gathering Shadows» * «Star Wars 107: All Together Now» * «Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade» * «Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера» * «The Lost City of the Jedi» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * «Mission from Mount Yoda» * «Queen of the Empire» * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * * «Starter's Tale» * * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «Hutt and Seek» * «Дух Татуина» * «Наследник Империи» * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * «Тёмная империя» * «Тёмная империя II» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Firestorm» * «Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье» * «Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы» * «Simple Tricks» * «Children of the Jedi» * «Меч тьмы» * «Сумрачная планета» * «Хрустальная звезда» * «Дух Татуина» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith» * «Rebel Jedi» * «The Black Fleet Crisis» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Star Wars: Chewbacca» * «Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue» * «Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4» * «Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5» * «Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial» * «Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse» * «Recovery» * «Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand» * * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Betrayal» * «Bloodlines» * «Tempest» * «Exile» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Celestia Galactica Photografica» }} Неканонические появления * «A Wookiee Scorned!» * «Into the Great Unknown» * «Collapsing New Empires» * «The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand!» * «Perfect Evil» * «Oh!! Jawajawa» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» }} Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактического Альянса Категория:Типы звездолётов Новой Республики Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактической Республики Категория:Типы звездолётов Альянса повстанцев Категория:Типы кораблей серии YT Категория:Лёгкие грузовые корабли YT-1300 Категория:Продукция Кореллианской машиностроительной корпорации